


On The Ship

by Isolato



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isolato/pseuds/Isolato
Summary: Dualscar is treating Neophyte Redglare to a good time on the ship, a la ropes and fun times.





	On The Ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CultOfSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultOfSparrow/gifts).



 Redglare's moans were heavy through the air, while the Orphaner remained silent, dutiful in his work.  
 Each heave of her chest was greated with another caress of his tongue, moving over her sensitive flesh. She was bare to him, unable to resist his insatiable cravings to pleasure her, and her alone.


End file.
